


Interrupted Intimacy

by lostmemoria



Series: marrishweek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia and Jordan just can't seem to have some alone time, Stiles ruins everything tbh, and Malia just wants Lydia's damn notes srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Saturday afternoon and for once, Beacon Hills isn't being attacked by some weird supernatural shit. Lydia wants to relax, or maybe just make out with her deputy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from marrish 2.0 that I never posted up, because I'm terrible at remembering to post my fics on here.
> 
> Prompt was "Favorite Tropes" and I picked [Interrupted Intimacy.](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/InterruptedIntimacy)

Lydia groans as Stiles practically begs on the other end of the line, “Just twenty minutes okay? That’s all we need! Malia just has a few questions, you answer them, and then we’re done!”

The strawberry blonde pinches the bridge of her nose as she plops down on to the couch. It’s a Saturday afternoon and for once, Beacon Hills isn’t under attacked by assassins or wendigos or alpha packs, making it the perfect day for Lydia to finally just relax and maybe take a six hour nap. She had already taken her bath and was just about to knock out when  _of course_ , her cellphone rang. And who else could it be to possibly ruin her perfect Saturday afternoon?  
  
Stiles. He had called because Malia needed help on her math homework and usually, Lydia would be very happy to help, but today? Today she really just wanted to sleep. Usually, she would spend these sort of days with her boyfriend, Jordan, but since he’s been busy at the station for the past few days, Lydia hasn’t really seen him, which frustrates her because the one time she’s finally with the  _right_  guy, she can’t even see him on a daily basis! Not to mention that their relationship is pretty much a secret, making it even  _more_  difficult.   
  
"Hellooo? Lydia?" Stiles voice drags her out of her thoughts as she realizes that she’s still on the phone.  
  
"Oh right," she mumbles. "Why can’t she just borrow my notes?"  
  
Stiles lets out an annoyed sigh, “Because half of the time, your notes are written in unreadable code!”  
  
Lydia cringes. “Right…Okay, fine. But just twenty minutes, you hear me Stiles?”  
  
She can just imagine his grin on the other side of the line as he exclaims happily, “Yes! Just twenty minutes, I promise! We’ll be there soon and _don’t fall asleep, Lydia!_ ”  
  
Lydia hangs up the phone without even saying goodbye and tosses her phone to the side, sighing loudly as she feels her eyes start to flutter close.  _I guess I can just rest for a little bit…_ But as soon as she’s about to doze off, the doorbell rings. Of course. Letting out a frustrated groan, Lydia gets up from the couch and walks over to the front door, unlocking it and opening it with the expectation of seeing the two teens, but she’s wrong.  
  
Instead of Stiles and Malia, standing at the door way still clad in his officer uniform that Lydia just  _loved_ , was her boyfriend. Jordan Parrish.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lydia immediately asks, eyes widened but the expression on her face one of pleasant surprise.  
  
Jordan smiles warmly at her and Lydia can just feel something inside her flutter whenever she sees that smile. “Sheriff decided to let me off my shift early,” he explains as Lydia lets him in, “told me I was working way too much.”   
  
"Well I agree with him," Lydia says with a small smile as she wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as she relishes in his warmth. "You’re working way too much. I haven’t been able to spend anytime with you in the past few days.”  
  
Jordan chuckles, his own arms wrapping around Lydia and holding her close to him as he kisses the top of her head. “Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?”  
  
Lydia hums as she looks up at him, frowning. “True. But you’re going to have to make up for it,  _deputy_.”   
  
He grins at her, “And how should I possibly do that?” He dips down so that his lips brush against her ear until he’s tugging at her earlobe playfully, before grazing his lips across her cheek and stopping at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Lydia smiles against his lips, her hands going up to drape around his neck as she locks eyes with him deviously, “I can think of a few things.”  
She closes the short distance between their lips, kissing him slowly because  _god_ , it’s been a long time since the last time she felt his lips on hers, and she’s missed that wonderful feeling far too much.   
  
Jordan must have read her mind because he reciprocates by deepening the kiss and sliding his arms down to her waist, eventually picking her up without breaking their lip-lock. Lydia wraps her legs around her deputy’s waist, as she takes control of the kiss, practically devouring Jordan’s mouth as he leads them to Lydia’s living room where she was lying on the couch just a few minutes before. Their lips part slightly, to Lydia’s disappointment as Jordan places her down on the couch, hovering over her, and  _then_  to her fortunate excitement, he starts unbuttoning his uniform.   
  
"Oh, allow me,” Lydia says seductively, sitting up and taking over where his hands left off. And as each button flies open, revealing his toned chest, Lydia trails gentle kisses until she ends up fumbling with the last button, awkwardly.  
  
"Here, allow  _me_ ,” Jordan interrupts her with a sheepish smile as he helps her undo the very last button before sliding out of his shirt and throwing it to the side.  
  
Lydia splays her fingers across his chest, stroking smooth circles as she looks up at him from underneath her eyelashes with a smile. “I missed you,” she says softly, genuinely, because to the strawberry blonde, her relationship with Jordan isn’t like any other relationship she’s ever had. It isn’t a relationship based on her trying to satisfy the needs of another person or where she’s basically just a trophy girlfriend. It isn’t a relationship where there’s too much dependency, too much  _I need you_   _in my life_  and not enough  _I want you in my life_  because Lydia Martin knows she doesn’t need anyone.  
  
But Jordan? She  _definitely_  wants him in her life.  
  
Hearing her words, Jordan smiles warmly down at her. He has her bracketed in his arms as they lie on the sofa together and he leans down and brushes his lips just across the spot right above her brow, and the softness of his kiss makes Lydia feel so warm inside because she’s never had anyone act so gentle with her before. “I missed you too,” he whispers, his warm breath hitting her cheek.  
  
And Lydia wonders how in the world he can make her feel like this, feel like the happiest girl in the world.  
  
He’s reading her mind, she  _swears_ —or maybe that’s his supernatural ability, reading minds?—because he buries his face into the crook of her neck, making Lydia squirm a bit because she’s damn ticklish there, and says, “You make me so happy. You know that?”  
  
"I know," Lydia hums approvingly, her hands going to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, "But I like to hear you say it."  
  
She’s grinning when he looks up at her again, his lips lingering close to hers and their noses touching. “You. Make. Me. So. Happy,” he says, emphasizing each word and before Lydia can say anything else, Jordan it captures her lips swiftly in another kiss, but this time all innocence is thrown out the window as she feels Jordan’s tongue slide across her lips, making her gasp pleasurably. Jordan runs his tongue around the inside of her mouth, making her moan into the kiss when he slides it against the sensitive roof of her mouth. Lydia’s grip in his hair tightens as Jordan’s own hands start exploring too, sliding under her shirt, his cool hands making contact with her burning skin and having shivers run down her spine at his touch.  
  
And when his hands reach her breasts, cupping them through her bra, Lydia arches her back, pressing her body up against his, which makes a low moan escape from the both of them. When their lips finally part, Lydia’s breathing heavily as Jordan starts trailing kisses down her neck, licking and sucking at all the right places and making a pool of heat build up in between the strawberry blonde’s legs. “This…needs to go,” she hears Jordan say as his finger circles the top button of her shirt, which is actually the third button down because that’s how Lydia always wears her shirts.   
  
” _Take it off_ ,” Lydia nearly begs, “I want you to touch me.”  
  
Jordan obliges without another word, having her shirt unbuttoned as quick as possible and throwing it to the ground without another thought. Now they’re both topless, and Jordan’s giving her a once over, acting as if it’s the first time he’s seen her without a shirt when really it’s not, but Lydia can’t help but smile and appreciate his stare. “Beautiful,” she hears him whisper and it never stops to bring a blush to her cheeks whenever he says it.   
  
And then his head then dips down to a pert nipple peaking out of her strapless bra, catching it in his mouth and lightly sucking which makes Lydia lets out a string of breathy moans, his name leaving her lips repeatedly,  _Jordan, Jordan, Jordan.  
  
_ Lydia never knew she was one of those girls with overly sensitive nipples, but then Jordan comes along and she discovers things about her that she never realized before. _It’s amazing_.   
  
While Jordan continues his consistent teasing on her nipple, his other hand palming the other breast, Lydia manages to skim her hands down to the waistband of his jeans where she manages to unbutton them and is just about to go down to the zipper when…  
  
"Oh my god, You’re dating the deputy?!"  
  
Because Stiles has a very bad habit of barging into people’s personal spaces without knocking.  _Just ask Scott_.  
  
Jordan and Lydia immediately freeze at the teenager’s voice and when they see him standing at the doorway, hand covering his vision while he  _tries_  to look away, while Malia makes no such gesture to redirect her gaze, Lydia  _shrieks_. “Stiles! Does anyone ever fucking knock in this town!?”  
  
The deputy’s face turns red as he fumbles to get off Lydia, eventually getting up and grabbing at their discarded shirts. He tosses Lydia’s hers, who uses it to cover her chest while Jordan slides his back on, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, for a town with a high rate of deaths, you’d expect people to actually _lock_  their doors more often!” Stiles exclaims as he turns around completely now so that his back is facing them. “But really? The deputy?  _God…_ First a homicidal lizard, then a werewolf, and now… _What is he anyways?!_ ”  
  
"Stiles!" Lydia yells, in a tone that is echoing for him to stop talking.  
  
Stiles groans, “You know what? We’ll just come back later after you guys….are done…sexing each other up for whatever!”  
  
Lydia watches him walk out the door again, her face reddening as well, because the one time someone had to walk in on her almost having sex, it had to be  _Stiles_. Now she’s definitely sure her relationship with Jordan won’t stay a secret for long. The strawberry blonde’s  gaze then redirects to Malia who’s still standing there, clueless, while exchanging glances from her boyfriend and then back to Lydia before finally asking, “So, does this mean I can’t borrow your notes?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
